1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick-attach assembly for attaching an implement such as a plow blade, sweeper, rake, brush, etc. to an off-road vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, riding mower or garden tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to mount a plow blade or other implement on the forward end of an off-road vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, riding mower or garden tractor. Most manufacturers utilize a push tube assembly to mount the plow blade or implement to the vehicle. In most prior art plow blades or implements, the rearward end of the push tube assembly is pivoted to the vehicle about a transverse horizontal axis to permit the forward end of the push tube assembly, and the plow blade or implement secured thereto, to be raised and lowered.
In many prior art push tube assemblies, the rearward and forward ends of the push tubes thereof dwell in generally the same plane. In some cases, as in the plow blade of Bombardier, the forward ends of the push tubes dwell in a plane above the rearward ends thereof to enable the forward end of the push tube assembly to be secured to the upper rearward end of the plow blade.
Although the plow blades of the prior art perform satisfactorily, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, other than that disclosed in Applicant's co-pending applications, Ser. No. 13/135,042 filed Jun. 23, 2011 and Ser. No. 13/289,056, filed Nov. 4, 2011, the plow blades thereof are not quickly removably secured to the forward end of the push tube assembly.